1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatus for loading and unloading non-wheeled cargo into the bed of a truck or trailer with an emphasis on light weight portability, compact stow ability without permanent attachment of any hardware to the truck or trailer. The apparatus is constructed from commonly available materials and components for economical manufacture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Loading ramps have been in use for many centuries and have evolved into many configurations utilizing many different materials to convey cargo from one area to another, usually involving a slope. This invention is intended for non-wheeled cargo such as, but not limited to a personal watercraft commonly known as a jet ski. There have been prior art inventions that are intended for personal watercraft storage and conveyance, particularly aiding in the movement in and out of a truck bed. However, these inventions tend to be large items that either require permanent attachment to a vehicle or require more than one person to move and operate the system.
The apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,546 to Schmoling is a large bulky design that limits the portability and stow ability because it can not be collapsed.
The apparatus illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,096 to Fielder which is similar to the Schmoling apparatus requires permanent attachment to a truck which limits the product's portability in regards to it's use from one vehicle to another.
Another apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,810 to Florus utilizes an assembly that is not permanently attached to the vehicle, however it can not load multiple watercraft into the same and/or different vehicles. It can only be used for a single watercraft in a single application. The bulky design of the apparatus would likely require more than one person to move and operate the system. Also, the apparatus can not be collapsed quickly and stowed in a small area.
The apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,975 to Foxwell has a similar roller system to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,546 to Schmoling but lacks the ability to load a watercraft safely into a truck bed and is intended to be a ground based shoreline docking system not a truck bed loading system.
The apparatus illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,518 to Leblanc is collapsible and stow able but has many parts that need to be manufactured and many steps are required to collapse and stow the apparatus. This apparatus also lacks the ability to safely unload non-wheeled cargo.
None of the cited prior art are designed with an emphasis on portability and stow ability. Furthermore, the prior art does not address the adaptability of the apparatus to function on large, lifted trucks with modified suspensions. Truck beds on lifted trucks with modified suspensions are taller and create a need for a long loading ramp that decreases the slope angle. The prior art is impractical for use on a lifted truck because the slope angle of the ramp would be too steep, requiring more energy to move the cargo. The prior art does not mention any function of the prior art to slow the inertia of the cargo when unloading via the use of a self braking wheel.